


You can`t carry it with you if you want to survive

by eminahinata



Series: Dog Days Are Over [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mention charecter(s) Doctor Who, Mention charecter(s) UNIT, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo cae en su lugar y es momento de la verdad. </p>
<p>Ahora Derek y el resto de la manada tendrán que salvar al mundo y a Stiles en compañía de un hombre lobo desde el siglo LI, revelando algunos de los secretos de Peter, el Sheriff y Chris. No todo es lo que parece y hay cosas que tienen que pasar, de una u otra manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues bien, aquí la tercera parte. Todavía no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos serán (cinco o seis), pero no será muy largo, lo prometo. Algunas cosas parecerán confusas, pero prometo que se entenderán al final- Los puntos de visa cambiaran, pero en su mayoría se quedara en Derek. El título es parte de la canción Dog Days are Over de Florence + The Machine. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Derek Hale suspiró, sus ojos obstinadamente queriendo permanecer cerrados mientras aún se encontraba envuelto en el calor reconfortante de las sábanas. Volvió a suspirar, su oído atento al pequeño ajetreo que rodeaba la casa, el sonido de risas disimuladas y el del verano llenando su alma. Era nuevamente verano y la manada había regresado para pasar ese tiempo juntos. Sonrió suavemente cuando los apresurados pasos se acercaron por el pasillo directo a su puerta, el pequeño revuelo de los dos niños haciéndolo reír un poco.

Niños ingenuos. Creían que podían sorprender a su alfa.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, el ritmo cardiaco de los dos niños haciéndose cada vez más rápidos por la emoción, los pasos torpes rechinando contra la madera del suelo. Relajó su postura, aparentando que dormía, y contó mentalmente. Tres… dos… uno…

—¡Tío Derek! —se lanzaron hacía él. Pero lo que no esperaban los infantes fue que fueran recibidos por los brazos y que fueran presionados contra el colchón, preso de las cosquillas.

Él rió al ver como los niños intentaban escapar de su prisión, riendo escandalosamente y pidiendo clemencia a su alfa.

—¡Niños! —escuchó la voz de Allison desde la planta inferior—. ¡Dejen de molestar a Derek y bajen a desayunar!

—¡Si mamá/tía Ally! —respondieron los niños, retorciéndose para poder llegar al suelo y cumplir la orden de la mujer. Sonrió cuando los vio desaparecer al dar la vuelta en el pasillo y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose como esto era ahora su vida.

Su corazón saltó un latido antes de tranquilizarse, la emoción revoloteando en sus terminaciones nerviosas ante ese pensamiento.

—¡Eso también va para ti, Derek! —y puso mala cara, viendo con el ceño fruncido a la puerta inocente que se tambaleaba por el movimiento del aire que corría entre la casa—. ¡Y no frunzas el ceño, que te saldrán arrugas!

Vale, la maternidad era algo que temer.

Negó con la cabeza y se encamino hasta su cuarto de baño, dispuesto a llevarle la contraria a la cazadora sólo para irritarla un poco más y ver como se desquitaba con Scott. Las hormonas del embarazo era algo que no terminaba de entender, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que debía estar al menos unos diez metros de distancia de una mujer embarazada. Especialmente si era una loba. Se estremeció al recordar cuando Erica se encontraba embarazada de la pequeña Stella. Y pensar que esa niña ya tenía seis años.

Los años pasaban demasiado rápido.

Minutos después se hubo encontrado en el comedor, observando a su manada moverse por todo el lugar, inundándola con ruido y haciendo que pareciera que todo cobraba vida a su alrededor.

Vio a Stella y Jordán comiendo mientras tenían una discusión que niños entre la edad de cinco y seis años consideraban de alta importancia. Vio a la pequeña Julie (una réplica exacta de Lydia) comer con una elegancia que no dejaba de sorprenderlo y asustarlo un poco. Otra Lydia en la manada sería un desastre en potencia. Tomo asiento y vio a Isaac ayudar con los platos junto con Erica, distribuyendo los platos en la larga mesa. Las voces de Lydia y Allison retumbando desde la cocina, mientras que Jackson, Scott, Danny y Boyd se encontraban enfrascados en una conversación que decidió no prestar atención.

—Gracias —dijo cuando Erica le dejó su plato y la hermosa mujer, que alguna vez fue una adolescente rota, le sonrió con cariño antes de alejarse y sentarse al lado de su marido.

Pronto todos se encontraban en la mesa, comiendo en un agradable silencio que tardo años en construirse.

—¿Así qué Peter regresa hoy? —preguntó Lydia con un gesto indiferente.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado más de diez años, la pelirroja seguía siendo un poco desconfiada del hombre lobo mayor. Él no la culpaba.

—Sí. Regresa desde Londres a las 4pm.

La mayoría asintió ausente.

En los últimos años Peter decidió que era bueno para él salir y viajar por el mundo y cada verano regresaba unas semanas antes de volver a salir. Pero últimamente su lugar de destino era Londres y en una ocasión lo cuestiono por tal razón, recibiendo como respuesta: ‘ _He encontrado algo ahí_ ’ y nada más que eso. En parte lo entristecía, porque a pesar de todo él seguía queriendo a Peter. Antes del incendio, Peter siempre fue el tío divertido que les daba dulces a él y sus primos y les contaba historias más allá de su imaginación: De un grupo de viajeros en el tiempo conformados por una hombre lobo desde el siglo LI, de una cazadora que era capaz de asesinar hasta con una cuchara y del genio científico que se encargaban de salvar a todos y mantener el tiempo en orden. Recordaba esas historias claramente, pero lo que más recordaba era la mirada melancólica que cruzaba en el rostro del hombre mayor al hablar de esos cuentos. En una ocasión incluso llegó a preguntarse si todas aquellas historias tal vez eran algo más que fantasía, pero llegó a descartar el pensamiento al instante por lo ridículo que sonaba. ¿Un hombre lobo y una cazadora trabajando juntos? En ese momento le sonaba muy ridículo.

—¿Y qué tienen planeado para hoy? —preguntó Erica revolviendo con su tenedor la comida en su plato.

Guardaron silencio, conscientes de la fecha.

Hoy se cumplían, exactamente, una década desde que Stiles salió de Beacon Hills, sin ninguna explicación o despedida.

Metió el tenedor lleno de panqueque a su boca con saña, intentando sofocar la ira y la tristeza que lo envolvía cada vez que recordaba eso. Habían intentado localizarlo, pedir explicación al padre de Stiles (quién no había dicho ni una palabra y observado atentamente con algo que lo hacía sentir pequeño) y todo método que tuvieron a su alcanza, pero no fue suficiente. Era como si desapareciera en el aire.

Y fue difícil seguir sin él, se dieron cuenta hasta más tarde, cuando se hubo envueltos en desastre y sin la guía de aquel humano al que subestimaron. Fue cuando aprendieron su lección y crecieron hasta la manada que era hoy, con sus altos y bajos.

—Nosotros, eh, planeaba llevar a Jordán al parque —sonrió Scott a su esposa—. Podríamos ir todos para que los niños jueguen un rato y comer algo de helado.

Vio como asentían animados las otras dos parejas.

—Y a lo mejor hoy es el día en que Isaac y Danny encuentren a su pareja —burló Jackson, consiguiendo un golpe en el brazo por su mejor amigo (quién también ahora era un hombre lobo) y los ojos en blanco de Isaac.

No pudo evitar ver con preocupación a sus dos betas, quienes a pesar de sus intentos con diferentes parejas no se establecían. No al menos como lo habían hecho los otros seis. Decidió que no era de su incumbencia y que él se encontraba en la misma situación, por lo que no tenía derecho a pensar de esa forma.

_Mentiroso_ , susurró su mente en el fondo. _Sabes mejor. Lo dejaste ir._

—Eso me parece bien —sonrió suavemente Lydia, acurrucada bajo el brazo de Jackson.

Y con eso los temas siguieron saliendo: la empresa de Lydia y Jackson, el trabajo de ingeniera de Boyd, la nueva firma  de abogados de Isaac, el nuevo programa de informática de Danny, la veterinaria de Scott, el jardín botánico de Erica y el embarazo de Allison, una gran alegría para todos en la manada.

Era un buen día.

* * *

Hasta días más tarde que se fue todo a la mierda y el caos volvió a llegar a sus vidas. De una forma totalmente inesperada y llena de mucho dolor.

* * *

Peter había llegado en la noche, regalos para los niños bajo sus brazos y sonrisas tristes para el resto de ellos. Peter había envejecido y su cabello ahora era de un gris, haciéndolo recordar a las fotografías antiguas de su abuelo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —preguntó cuándo estuvieron los dos en la cocina, las once de la noche marcando el reloj sobre el marco de  la puerta. Peter guardo el silencio por un rato, bebiendo del vaso que le dio hace unos minutos.

—Bien… —respondió—. Cardiff es una ciudad muy lluviosa.

—¿Cardiff? —alzó una ceja, viendo al hombre mayor desde el rabillo de su ojo. Peter sonrió de una forma bastante misteriosa.

—Tengo unos _viejos_ amigos ahí —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Los conozco? —apoyó su cadera en la mesa, bebiendo de su propio vaso.

—A uno —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Tal vez llegues a conocerlos en el futuro.

Y de esa forma terminó esa peculiar conversación.

* * *

Dos días más tarde toda la manada se encontraba en el patio delantero de la casa, una piscina inflable en donde los niños jugaban y reían bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres y tíos.

Vio a Peter, que el día anterior se había ido a almorzar con el Sr. Stilinski, quien se había retirado hace un año, sentado en las gradas vestido solamente con un pantalón y una camiseta fresca viendo al cielo distraídamente. Sabía que el Sheriff (ex sheriff) y su tío se conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero había muchas cosas que los dos hombres ocultaban. Y la mirada del mayor de los Stilinski siempre se posaba sobre él como si supiera todo y eso lo ponía nervioso, pero también sabía que no debía sorprenderse. Es el padre de Stiles, después de todo. De algún lugar Stiles debió heredar esa habilidad para conectar todos los puntos y hacer visible lo que se oculta a simple vista.

Suspiró y, levantándose de la silla en la cual estaba bastante cómodo, se encaminó hasta donde Peter se encontraba. Pasaron muchos años para que él pudiera perdonar e intentar comprender lo que Peter había hecho. Era momento de que Peter fuera un verdadero miembro de la manada.

Pero se detuvo de golpe, viendo como su tío movía el cuello en un movimiento que pudo haber roto algo si no fuera un hombre lobo, el cuerpo tensado  haciendo que el resto volteara a ver en la dirección que se encontraba.

Entonces lo vio.

Sus ojos se ampliaron con asombro  hacia los árboles que eran prácticamente derribados por lo que parecía ser un agujero de esos que había visto en las películas de ciencia ficción que Scott había insistido tanto, y un segundo después un cuerpo cayó de ese agujero. Peter se puso de pie, corriendo a la figura en el suelo, y pronto Scott y Danny lo seguían hasta donde Peter tomaba en brazos el cuerpo de un hombre de su edad vestido con ropas militares.

—Dover… —escuchó susurrar a Peter con una clara nota de miedo en su voz, los ojos posados en alguna parte del cuerpo del nombrado. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio un agujero en el pecho del hombre y la sangre negra saliendo copiosamente desde la herida.

Entonces, para su mayor sorpresa, un ojo azul y un ojo rojo se posaron en ellos y luego se cerraron, el agujero dorado desapareciendo de con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, notando la tensión en el cuerpo de Danny y la dilatación de las pupilas de éste, todo el tiempo posada en el cuerpo del otro hombre lobo. Eso era lo que le faltaba. Grandioso.

Peter lo vio, luego desvió sus ojos al resto tras él y de nuevo los poso en él, el azul más brillante de lo que podía recordar.

—Espero que algo no muy malo…. —lo oyó susurrar, alzando el cuerpo inerte con cierta dificultar y viéndolos con desesperación—. Scott llama a Deaton y…

—Peter —gruño, escuchando como los niños se inquietaban y como las mujeres intentaban tranquilizarlo. Peter lo vio con los ojos ampliados de una manera que nunca había visto en el otro hombre. Éste hombre lobo era muy importante para su tío y vagamente se preguntó cómo estaban relacionados.

—Derek —dio unos pasos, casi tropezando sino fuera por Danny que ayudo a sostener el cuerpo—. Por favor, sólo has lo que pido. Necesito que Deaton y John y Chris estén aquí para poder explicarlo…

—¿Y eso cómo nos afecta? ¿Qué significa todo esto? —cada vez estaba más confundido. ¿Qué sabían Deaton, el Sheriff y Chris Argent para que Peter estuviera tan nervioso? Vio como Peter tragaba saliva.

—Porque si éste hombre muere… —lo vio a los ojos—, nunca podremos encontrar a Stiles…

Y eso fue un verdadero golpe en el abdomen que lo dejó sin aire y momento que aprovecho Peter para llevar al inconsciente al interior.

—¿Qué…? —susurró Scott a su lado entrecortadamente. Danny siguió a Peter al interior.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —preguntó Jackson acercándose, una expresión cerrada para el resto. Pero sabía que lo que había dicho también lo afecto.

—No lo sé —los vio y pronto se encaminó hacia la casa—. Scott llama a Deaton y el Sheriff, has que Allison llame a su padre y el resto encárguese de los niños.

Cuando entró vio que los muebles de la sala fueron movidos hacia las paredes, dejando el espacio en el centro libre en donde Peter recostó al hombre lobo en el suelo. Danny salió desde el estudio, llevando consigo un frasco de acónito y unas toallas viejas del armario, que se las entregó al más viejo y que pronto se encontró inclinado sobre el cuerpo en el suelo, presionando el acónito con la toalla en la herida. El único sonido que se escuchó fue el de un quejido y cuando Peter quitó la toalla, vio con nuevo asombro como la herida empezaba a sanar. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Volteó a ver a su tío, que suspiró con alivio, y luego a Danny, que compartía la misma expresión.

¿Quién era éste hombre?

Y lo más importante.

¿Cómo se relacionaba con Stiles?

* * *

Media hora más tarde, los niños convencidos para ver televisión en la planta alta con chucherías, Deaton, el Sheriff y Chris Argent llegaron a la casa, los tres con expresión sombría.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el Sheriff al entrar y ser abordado por Peter.

—Se recuperara —respondió suavemente. Deaton se acercó al cuerpo que todavía se encontraba en medio de la sala, sus compañeros viendo todo con recelo. Vio como Chris le sonreía a su hija, sonrisa que apenas fue devuelta.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —Peter negó con la cabeza

—Ha estado inconsciente desde que llegó. Sea lo que sea que lo hirió fue realmente malo. Su herida no sanaba y tuve que usar acónito para que empezara el proceso de curación.

El Sheriff hizo una mueca antes de voltear a verlos y suspirar cuando sus ojos se posaron en él con los brazos cruzados. Ya estaba harto de que lo mantuvieran en la oscuridad.

—Bueno —volvió a suspirar el hombre mayor y distraídamente pensó que era extraño verlo en ropa de civil—, es hora de contarles una historia.

—Sheriff… —susurró Scott, sacando una pequeña sonrisa del hombre.

—Ustedes se preguntaran todavía porqué mi hijo se fue de la ciudad sin decir algo al respecto, ¿no? —los vio detenidamente con una expresión triste en su rostro. Fue Isaac quien respondió con un suave cabeceo—. Bueno, eso tiene que ver con el trabajo que mi esposa y yo teníamos antes de venir a Beacon Hills. Anwen y yo trabajábamos para una organización en Inglaterra llamada UNIT, que fue formada para la protección de la Tierra de extraterrestres…

—¿Extraterrestres? —parpadeó Jackson. Stilinski sonrió.

—Ustedes son hombres lobo y ¿se sorprenden por eso? —rió suavemente, compartiendo una mirada significativa con Peter a su lado.

—Usted sabe sobre nosotros —dijo como un hecho.

—Desde que me mude aquí en el 94 —asintió—. Pero regresando a la historia: También hay otra organización llamada Torchwood, fundada por la Reina Elizabeth en el siglo XIX, que es la que se encarga de los extraterrestres —hizo un gesto hacia donde Deaton se ponía de pie cerca del cuerpo inconsciente—. Deaton es un jubilado de Torchwood.

—¿Y cómo tiene que ver Stiles y éste tipo con eso? —preguntó Lydia con una mirada hastiada.

—Todo —suspiró el hombre mayor—. Anwen trabajaba para Torchwood como ingeniera en nuevas tecnologías y transformación de tecnología extraterrestre que llegaba a la Tierra. Mi esposa era una mujer inteligente, inteligencia que mi hijo heredó y por la cual fue reclutado en UNIT. Hace diez años se fue para seguir con el legado de su madre y trabajar para Torchwood. Hay cosas que no han visto, chicos, cosas fuera de la imaginación.

—¿Y éste tipo…? —señaló Erica. Peter movió sus ojos a él.

—Derek —llamó su tío—. ¿Te acuerdas de las historias que te contaba a ti y tus primos? ¿Del hombre lobo viajero del tiempo desde el siglo LI, de la cazadora humana que se movía tan rápido como un lobo y del genio científico que llevaba una mochila en la cual siempre extraía las cosas más sorprendentes?

Frunció el ceño ante las miradas de su manada.

—Sí, yo los recuerdo… —Peter sonrió suavemente, señalando con el dedo al hombre inconsciente.

—Te presento al hombre lobo viajero del tiempo del siglo LI, el Comandante Dover Hale  —dijo suavemente. Él lo vio con los ojos ampliados, no creyendo lo que le decía.

—¿No… no eran historias…?

—No, hijo. No lo eran —respondió y entonces volteó a ver al hombre en el suelo.

—Stiles…. —susurró.

—La primera vez que conocí a Stiles él tenía 22 años y yo tenía 17 —rió su tío—. La primera vez que Stiles me conoció él tenía 16 años y yo tenía 48 años…

—Eso no tiene sentido… —susurró Scott.

—Créeme que lo tiene —negó Chris—. Todavía me acuerdo de Stiles, Dover, Peter y el Alfa Hale llegaron a mi casa cuando tenía 18 años. Nunca había visto a mi madre tan emocionada como cuando dos viajeros del tiempo llegaron a su casa por su ayuda.

—¿Papá?

Peter río suavemente.

—Recuerdo eso. Yo estaba aterrado cuando entramos a la casa de los cazadores.

—Bien, habrá más tiempo para eso después —llamó la atención el Sheriff—. Ahora hay que esperar a que Dover despierte y nos cuente ha sucedido.

—Hay que contactarnos con el Capitán Harkness y UNIT —ofreció Deaton por primera vez en la conversación. Sr. Stilinski asintió.

—Sí. Eso… —pero fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó un jadeo y todos voltearon a ver hacía el hombre lobo en el suelo, que se sentó de golpe y respiraba con dificultad, agarrando su cabeza en ambas manos—. Maldición. Lo olvide.

Peter corrió hacia Dover, tomando los brazos para mantenerlo quieto y notó con cierto horror que el hombre se encontraba en el dolor.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Danny, dando un paso más cerca a Peter y Dover. El resto de la manada retrocedió cuando una lámpara estalló de repente.

—Su psiquis se ha visto afectada por la separación que ha tenido de sus compañeros de manada —dijo Deaton, buscando en su bolsa y extrayendo una aguja.

Volteó a ver al Sr. Sheriff.

—Dover tiene un lazo telepático con Stiles y Dana —respondió con una mueca enojada el hombre mayor—. Todo lo que Stiles y Dana sienten, Dover puede sentirlo.

Eso no era bueno.

—Dover, ¡Dover! —susurró Peter—. Concéntrate sólo en mis emociones, ¿vale?   Sólo en mis emociones, vamos, vamos —el hombre lobo alzó la vista, uno de sus ojos brillando en rojo y el otro en un intenso azul, y otra lámpara estalló, asustando a los niños en la planta superior.

Danny se acercó, arrodillándose al lado de Dover y colocó una mano en la nuca, ejerciendo un poco de presión en el área. Los ojos se movieron al rostro de Danny, totalmente desenfocados y siendo aprovechado el momento para que Deaton se acercara e inyectara lo que sea que había en la aguja.

El hombre lobo relajó su cuerpo segundos después, dejando caer su cuerpo en el pecho de Danny, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

—¿Mejor? —susurró Peter.

—Sí… —tartamudeó la palabra, un grueso acento arrastrando la última letra. Alzó la cabeza, viéndolos, y noto que ahora eran un ojo azul cielo y uno castaño, y luego volteó hacia Peter—. Estamos en problemas.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. No les voy a mentir: está un poco aburrido, ya que son sólo puras explicaciones para poder terminar de dar los detalles y alguna información que creo es importante para poder armar la historia. En está ocasión será desde tres puntos de vista diferente. Si ha quedado algunas dudas, por favor preguntar que estaré de lo más encantada de responder. 
> 
> Está es una historia de ciencia ficción, así que… bueno, muchas cosas son de Doctor Who y Torchwood y otro montón es invención mía. También habrá algunos detalles que se explicara en la siguiente parte de ésta serie, por lo que si no hay sentido por el momento, se verá más adelante. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Unos minutos después, Erica y Allison subiendo a tranquilizar a los niños, ellos se encontraban en la cocina, Dover sentado en un banco bebiendo lento del agua que se le ofreció. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba caer inconsciente en su lugar.

—Dover —llamó Peter al lado del hombre lobo de cabellera rubia, el hombre apenas enfocando los ojos en el hombre—. Concentrarte en mí, ¿vale? Sé que es difícil no concentrarte en el dolor de Dana y Stiles, pero te necesitamos aquí.

—Es tan… difícil…

—Lo sé —asintió Peter, un firme agarre en la nuca del hombre lobo. Se sorprendió ante el cariño de su tío a éste desconocido y se preguntó, nuevamente en ese tiempo, qué era aquello que los unía tanto.

Deaton entró poco después a la cocina.

—Hable con el Capitán Harkness —dijo, viendo al Sheriff—. Vendrá en un momento con la Dra. Jones.

—Bien. Gracias, Alan —regresó su vista a Dover, quien había escondido su rostro en las manos y se apoyaba en la mesa. Vio a Danny abortar un paso y frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso, Dover? —preguntó suavemente Peter.

—Estábamos… —negó con la cabeza—. Estábamos… en Rusia… y... uh…

Hizo una mueca y pudo notar que el resto de la manada hacia lo mismo. Éste hombre realmente se encontraba en el dolor.

Una luz envolvió la habitación y ellos se pusieron a la defensiva en un segundo, viendo como dos figuras empezaban a tomar forma entre la luz. La luz se disipó y se encontraron con un hombre guapo vestido con un abrigo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que varias veces había visto en libros de historia y a una mujer de color en una bata de laboratorio. El hombre sonrió y él frunció el ceño, notando el aroma extraño que salía de éste hombre.

—¡John! —exclamó el hombre y el Sr. Stilinski se acercó para abrazar a éste desconocido.

—Hola, Jack, Martha.

—John —abrazó la mencionada Martha—. Me entristece que sean en estas circunstancias que nos encontremos.

—Igual, Martha —hizo un gesto hacia la manada—. Martha te presentó a la manada Hale. Jóvenes les presento a la mejor exobióloga de la Tierra: Dra. Martha Jones.

—Es un gusto —hizo un gesto Martha, acercándose a donde Dover y Peter se encontraban.

—Y éste es el Capitán Jack Harkness, jefe de Stiles.

El hombre sonrió hacia ellos, sus ojos quedándose un poco más de tiempo en él, analizándolo. Luego su atención fue dirigida a Dover, haciendo un gesto de reconocimiento a Chris y Deaton. Cruzó de brazos.

—Hay que encontrar un enfoque temporal para que Dover pueda concentrarse en el presente.

—¿Y cómo van hacer eso? —preguntó Lydia. El hombre sonrió.

—Haremos que su mente se “conecte” con otra mente, de la misma forma en que está con Dana y Stiles. Es un vínculo bidireccional, es decir que todo lo que sienta la otra persona lo sentirá de la misma forma el otro. No habrá privacidad. No será tan poderosa la unión como la que tiene con sus compañeros de manada, pero podrá mantenerlo cuerdo antes de que se pierda en su propia mente.

—¿Qué sucede…—dio un paso adelante Danny—, si se pierde en su mente…?

El Capitán lo vio por un segundo, su expresión sería y dura.

—Quedaría en una especie de coma… que lo mataría a él y a Dana y Stiles…

—¿Y quién hará esto? —preguntó, aterrorizado ante eso último.

—Esperaba que alguno de ustedes… —se encogió de hombros el Capitán.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, viendo como Danny posaba sus ojos en Dover, que era sedado por la Dra. Jones. Tragó saliva, compartiendo una rápida mirada con el resto de la manada. Danny asintió en su dirección, acercándose hasta el hombre lobo, su tío y la humana.

* * *

Está asustado y el dolor que siente pasar a través de cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Los recuerdos eran vagos y apenas podía enfocar el rostro de Peter entre ellos antes de caer en la inconciencia.

No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo tanto tiempo separado de Dana y Stiles, los destellos de dolor apareciendo en su mente como explosiones de colores. Parte de él está aliviado por eso, ya que era prueba suficiente de que sus compañeros están con vida. El verdadero problema es que no puede escuchar sus pensamientos, ni siquiera aquellos inconscientes que en ocasiones llegaron hasta él. Ahora era sólo dolor.

—Dover… —escuchó e intento de nuevo enfocar su mente en la voz de Peter, consiente de varias presencias ahí, algunas conocidas. Cerró los ojos, buscando los pensamientos de sus compañeros, frustrado por la falta de ellos. Algo le está impidiendo poder comunicarse con ellos.

Algo tomó una de sus manos y nuevamente sintió calor corriendo por su cuerpo, familiarizado y extrañado por la sensación.

—Concéntrate…

Esa voz…

—¿Capitán Harkness? —se escuchó pronunciar y entrecerró los ojos, buscando al otro hombre.

—Sí, hijo —la voz está más cerca—. Voy a abrir nuestro vínculo, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando lo haga, concéntrate y aférrate a la otra presencia que encuentres en mí, ¿entendiste?

Cerró los ojos y asintió, vagamente consiente de como el agarre en su mano ejercía presión. Era… una mano masculina y rasposa… ¿dónde la había sentido antes?

Regularizo su respiración y un segundo después sintió la firma familiar de la mente del Capitán, un poco abrumado por lo brillante que siempre es. Entonces lo vio: una luz de un suave azul brillando en un extremo de la mente del Capitán, por lo que extendió la mano y la tomó, aferrándose mientras se inmiscuía en ésta nueva presencia. En el fondo escuchó un suave jadeo y las emociones empezaron a inundar todo a su alrededor, sofocando el dolor que lo había estado ahogando.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento, sus sentidos esparcidos en ésta nueva presencia que se instalaba con torpeza en su mente, y luego los ruidos y olores empezaron a ser más claros.

 _“Dover…”_ escuchó y entonces abrió los ojos, encontrando unos oscuros frente a él, ahora muy consciente del agarre de su mano al otro hombre.

“ _¿Quién eres?”_ vio el hombre estrechaba sus ojos, intentando tranquilizar su respiración. Frunció el ceño y mandó una suave ola de consuelo, ahora él ejerciendo presión en el agarre, ordenando todos los pensamientos desenfrenados de éste hombre.

Movió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro del Capitán, el Teniente Coronel Stilinski, Dra. Jones, Chris Argent, Dr. Deaton y los de la manada Hale. _“¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Oh, cierto. Eso_.”

—Capitán… —pronunció.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí… —volteó a ver a Peter, sonriéndole suavemente, luego regresando hacía el frente.

—Eso es bueno —asintió su Capitán y notó como la Dra. Jones se alejaba de ellos para colocarse al lado del padre de Stiles—. Ahora: ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Suspiró.

—Fuimos a Rusia, luego de la visita de Peter, hace tan sólo unas horas fuimos ata… ¿qué día estamos?

—3 de agosto —contestó un hombre latino y él recordó las fotografías de Stiles: Scott McCall.

—Eso fue hace una semana —frunció el ceño, bajando la vista y notando que su mano aún se encontraba envuelta por la del otro hombre—. Esto es extraño.

—Dover —volteó a ver al Coronel Stilinski.

—Eso fue hace una semana, cuando viajamos a Rusia —señaló—. Y estuvimos, estoy seguro de eso, dos días antes de que nos capturaran…

Vio el ceño fruncido de todos.

—Eso quiere decir que han pasado cinco días desde que los capturaron —asintió el Capitán—. Estamos conscientes de eso. Los hemos estado buscando desde entonces.

—¿Lo sabían? —preguntó el padre de Stiles, viendo a su Capitán con enojo. Martha se adelantó, colocándose entre ambos hombres.

—John, no queríamos preocuparte…

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —preguntó, regresando la conversación, sintiendo los ojos del hombre sentado frente a él penetrándolo, los pensamientos cada vez más ordenados llegando a él.

—Me llegó una señal de alerta a mi manipulador —hizo un gesto su Capitán a su manipulador.

—Debió ser Stiles —negó con la cabeza—. Programo las coordenadas y al mismo tiempo debió alertarles.

—¿Entonces? —volteó a ver a Derek Hale, claramente impaciente.

—Sí, cierto… Estábamos en Moscú, donde apareció esta brecha casi idéntica al Rift, y encontramos los rastreadores… —volteó a ver a Peter, que ahora se encontraba al lado de Chris y el Coronel—, los mismo que encontramos aquí, en Beacon Hills, en 1980. Estábamos un poco confusos al principio, pero luego nos dirigimos al consulado en Moscú siguiendo las señales cuando los policías nos rodearon. Huimos, porque de algún modo terminamos como criminales buscados por la policía. Dana se contactó con uno de sus amigos y logramos escondernos en un almacén, en donde fuimos emboscados unas horas después….

—¿Quién los atacó? —preguntó Martha.

—No lo sé… —suspiró—. Podía oler que eran humanos y me tomó un tiempo reconocer el olor: ozono y desinfectante.

—The Trickster —dijo Peter con seriedad.

—Exacto —hizo un gesto con su mano libre—. El mismo modus operante. Logramos liberarnos cuando llegamos a lo que me imagino era la base y fue cuando nos atacaron con las mismas armas que tenía aquel Blowfish…

—El hibrido de la galaxia Uta —terminó Chris y él asintió.

—Nos atacaron y salí herido y fue cuando Dana y Stiles nos escondieron en una habitación cuando corríamos. La herida no sanaba y Dana perdió mucha sangre y ellos intentaban tirar la puerta —negó con la cabeza—. Fue cuando Stiles me mandó aquí y… eso.

* * *

Scott frunció el ceño, la ira haciéndose cada vez más grande. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento era demasiado: ira, tristeza, preocupación, frustración, emoción y alegría, todas y cada una de ellas al escuchar como Dover narraba la historia. Era confuso, porque, si entendía bien, para éste hombre lobo habían pasado unas horas desde la última vez que vio a Stiles, pero la realidad era que ya han pasado cinco días desde entonces. Confusión era lo que predomina el resto de sus emociones.

Y también la preocupación era por Danny, quién ahora era quien tenía la mirada perdida.

—Será demasiado peligroso, te lo advierto —dijo el hombre vestido como militar—, porque tendrás que ser el “ancla” para las emociones de Dover. Tienes que concentrarte y hacer que tus emociones sean en lo que él deba aferrarse.

—¿Y eso cómo afectara a Danny? —preguntó Derek.

—No lo hará… bueno, podrá abrumarle y tal vez dejarlo inconciente o con un gran dolor de cabeza y nauseas. No tiene el entrenamiento psíquico que Stiles y Dana tuvieron con anterioridad para poder mantener el vínculo que tienen ahora con Dover. Y no te preocupes, no será permanente como con sus compañeros de manada. Sólo temporal para que puedas ayudar a Dover a organizar sus recuerdos.

—¿Cómo se hace permanente? —preguntó Lydia, inclinándose contra su esposo, tras ellos Boyd  e Isaac viendo todo con tranquilidad.

—Con el sexo.

—Jack…

—Pero si es así —se encogió de hombros—. O una de las tantas formas. Stiles y Dana son la manada de Dover y eso hace que su vínculo sea más estrechó que el que formara con Danny. Pero como Stiles y Dana son humanos del siglo XXI, a diferencia de Dover que viene desde el LI, ellos tuvieron que hacer su vínculo más fuerte gracias al contacto físico, en éste caso el sexo.

—Hay algunas cosas que un padre no debe saber acerca de su hijo, Harkness —señaló el sheriff.

Pero, contrariamente a la creencia popular, él observó cómo Derek y Danny se tensaron ante las implicaciones de esa oración. Y realmente no era bueno pensar en tu mejor amigo teniendo sexo con otra persona, quien era un hombre lobo. Parte del pensamiento lo enojaba y no estaba seguro porque.

—Pero Danny también es un hombre lobo —dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿No será más fácil por eso? Digo: el formar un vínculo.

El otro hombre suspiro.

—No. Como he dicho, Dover es del siglo LI y hay muchas cosas que cambian con el paso de los años. Una de ellas, la que ustedes han notado, es la telepatía. Los hombres lobo, mejor conocidos como lycan, se han combinado con otras especies extraterrestres desde que salieron de la Tierra a finales del siglo XXVI. Son en esencia lo mismo, pero no lo son. Así que significara un verdadero desafió si Danny logra crear el vínculo que necesitamos a la primera.

Así que después de esa larga explicación todos observaron con paciencia como el hombre con un aroma extraño daba las últimas instrucciones a Danny y como por unos largos minutos intentaban hacer que Dover se concentrara en ellos.

—Tómale la mano —dijo Harkness a Danny—. El contacto ayudara para que pueda enfocarse.

Y Danny lo hizo.

Tragó saliva cuando los ojos bicolor del hombre lobo sentado en la silla siendo apoyado en Peter se abrieron y se centraron en Danny, el ojo castaño cambiando en un rojo demasiado oscuro, diferente de tantas formas al de Derek. Danny se echó hacia atrás, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado en la cara, la respiración cada vez más rápida al momento que Harkness daba un paso atrás. Entonces todos vieron con asombro como el rojo volvía a ser castaño y como el hombre lobo parecía regresar a la realidad, Danny aun intentando mantener la respiración bajo control.

Era cada vez más confuso.

_¿En qué diablos te metiste, Stiles?_

—No tiene sentido —volteó a ver a su esposa, que entraba de nuevo a la cocina, su vestido de maternidad ondeando a cada paso.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Isaac, un poco más tranquilo desde que empezó ésta situación tan bizarra.

—Que Stiles haya mandado a Dover cinco días en el futuro a la situación en la que se encontraban. Se pensaría que lo mandaría en el mismo tiempo para que sean rescatado lo antes posible —se encogió de hombros, una mano acariciando su vientre.

Entonces olió ansiedad que provenía desde Peter y todos los hombres lobo en la concina voltearon a verlo.

—¿Peter? —preguntó el sheriff cuando vio el cambio. Peter volteó a ver a Dover.

—Él me dijo que estuviera aquí el 1 de agosto de 2023…

—¿Stiles? ¿Por qué, te dijo algo al respecto?

—No, en el cuadernillo que me dieron en el 2011 —salió de la cocina y unos minutos después regresó con un cuadernillo forrado en cuero que se veía desgastado. Vio como los ojos de Dover se abría con sorpresa, poniéndose en pie para ser detenido en su camino por el firme agarre de la mano de Danny en la suya.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Derek, acercándose hasta su tío. Peter volteó a verlos por un momento, sopesando su respuesta.

—Luego que desperté del coma en el 2011, me encontré con Stiles y Dover en el bosque y Stiles me entregó éste cuadernillo —bajo la vista—. En el estaba escrito todo lo que pasaría y como yo debía actuar: En donde debía atacar a Laura, a que adolescente en el bosque morder y la hora en la que estarían, a quienes tenía que matar, como iba a morir… como iba a regresar; lo del Kamina y lo que tenía que hacer con los alfa… Todo está escrito aquí y en la última página dice que tenía que estar en Beacon Hills el 1 de agosto del 2023, específicamente en la casa Hale…

—¿Qué? —espetó, viendo la sorpresa de la manada y Chris ante la confesión.

—Sí, aquí está —entregó el cuadernillo a Dover, que volvió a tomar asiento—. Es lo último que dice luego de cómo debía actuar en el ataque de los alfa y después de eso sólo hay símbolos que no entiendo.

—Dover —llamó Harkness, haciendo que el hombre lobo subiera la vista desde el cuadernillo—, ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

—Recuerdo eso —suspiró—. En el 2017 Stiles me pidió que lo llevara- que lo trajera hasta acá en el 2011. No me dio muchas explicaciones y había estado actuando extraño luego de que estuvimos prisioneros en aquel planeta… —se encogió de hombros, claramente omitiendo información. Harkness frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué piensas en Jordán? —escuchó a Danny, sobresaltándolo, y viendo como su amigo posaba los ojos en Dover.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo en esto? —dio un paso adelante, intentando no gruñir al otro hombre lobo.

—¿Jordán es tu hijo? —subió el cuadernillo para que lo vieran—. Aquí, en mi lengua, los símbolos que no reconociste Peter, dice: “Pregúntale a Jordán”.

¿Qué diablos?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Por lo tanto: el siguiente capítulo. En el próximo ya empieza la verdadera acción (o al menos eso espero). Muchas gracias por los comentarios y kudos que han dejado. Me animan a seguir escribiendo, he. Es probable que haya muchas cosas que no entiendan, pero no se preocupen, que se explicara con el paso de la historia (incluyendo lo que es obvio. Stiles lo sabe todo). Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

El frío en Rusia resulto ser una verdadera mierda.

Luego de la revelación de Dover sobre el significado de los símbolos, todos cayendo en un caos impresionante, siendo controlado por el Sheriff con una rapidez que lo sorprendía. En ese momento, y todavía, se encontraba desconcertado por todo lo que había escuchado esa tarde y no podía dejar se sentirse tan traicionado. Stiles fue —es— el verdadero marionetista de lo que sucedió los últimos años y eso era tan confuso. Era incluso paradójico (y esperaba estar usando correctamente esa palabra): Stiles vivió junto con ellos esos años y ahora resulta ser que él fue el que provoco (de un modo) lo que vivieron.

Su mente estaba a un paso de explotar.

Harkness y Jones se marcharon poco después de la misma forma en que aparecieron, prometiendo mantener el contacto y hacer todo lo posible para resolver esto. Deaton se marchó también, dejando a Chris, el Sheriff y su tío terminando de dar los detalles e información que resultara pertinente (y varias preguntas de Lydia, porque la mujer no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer sentir incómodo a Peter).

Entonces, al día siguiente (y de que todos consiguieran unas pocas horas de dormir, especialmente Dover que cayó rendido en el sofá y lo que provocó que Danny durmiera en un sillón en una posición un tanto incómoda), sentaron a Jordán, Scott sobre una rodilla para poder observar a su hijo frente a frente, él a un lado del hombre lobo del futuro que no terminaba de confiar.

—Jordán, cariño —empezó Scott con suave voz—. ¿Hay algo que debas contarnos?

El niño observó a su padre, sus grandes ojos castaños extrañamente serios, por un momento:

—¿Qué cosa, pa`? —preguntó, volteando a ver al hombre lobo a su lado, quién dio un paso al frente. Se tensó y pronto Danny se colocó al lado del rubio, sus ojos todavía un poco fuera de foco por el vínculo que ahora compartía con el otro.

—Sólo un pequeño cuento, Bleidd —respondió Dover y los ojos del niño se abrieron cómicamente, para luego voltear a ver a su padre y luego asentir.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—Hace unos meses, el Dr. S se acercó a mí luego de clases y me dijo que tenía que guardar una cosa muy importante para él…

—¿Dr. S? —frunció el ceño Scott. El niño volvió a asentir.

—Sí. Él me dijo que es tu mejor amigo, pa`—Allison se acercó a su marido e hijo.

—Y dime, hijo, ¿qué fue lo que te dio a guardar? —segundo después el niño salía del comedor, corriendo y tropezando hasta regresar un minuto después con lo que parecía un pequeño cofre del tesoro.

—Dr. S me dijo que no podía decírselos, lo siento —susurró el niño, extendiendo el pequeño cofre a su padre, quien lo tomo antes de besar la pequeña cabeza y dejarlo ir con sus primas.

—Está bien, hijo. No estamos enojados.

Dover se acercó, extendiendo la mano para que Scott le entregara el cofre y fue ahí cuando notó los símbolos que horas antes encontró en la libreta de Peter, luego de recorrer cada página con hambre, su corazón latiendo estrepitosamente en cada palabra.

—Hm —el rubio entrecerró los ojos y luego desde su bolsillo extrajo una llave dorada, que introdujo en la cerradura.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Erica, inclinando la cabeza para observar mejor. Un paso atrás de Dover, Danny detuvo su respiración por un segundo, observando al hombre lobo del futuro con tristeza.

—Dover…

—No, está bien —se encogió de hombros—. El cofre era de mi Tad… y es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi familia.

Todos guardaron silencio, consientes de esa explicación y algo en él se rompió, sus ojos no dejando el rostro triste del hombre lobo.

Observó cómo Dover mordía su pulgar con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sangrar por un momento, colocando el pulgar en la superficie del cofre y luego retirarlo para abrirlo girando la llave, los ojos el hombre lobo ampliándose al ver el contenido. Danny se acercó, extrayendo lo que parecía una micro memoria de teléfono y un trozó de papel doblado por la mitad para que luego el cofre se cerrara en un chasquido.

Dover tomo la micro memoria, dirigiéndola a esa extraña muñequera en su brazo izquierdo e introduciéndola en una pequeña abertura, presionado un botón que hizo aparecer una pantalla holográfica frente a ellos, muy al estilo de Star Trek. En la pantalla pudieron ver como aparecía una proyección cilíndrica de la Tierra y como en un extremo lo que parecían ser coordenadas, entonces vio como Dover hacia algo con sus dedos en la muñequera, como una especie de teclado, y las coordenadas se transformaron en puntos rojos en el holograma azul.

Dover y el Sheriff fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—¿Son…?

—Sí —respondió Dover, tecleando algo, y haciendo que la pantalla hiciera una especie de zoom en uno de los puntos—. Hay uno en California…

—¿En Beacon Hills? —preguntó su tío, viéndose claramente preocupado.

—Sí, creo… parece inestable.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Jackson, harto de estar en la luna con todo esto.

—Son brechas de espacio y tiempo —hizo un gesto con la mano el hombre lobo del futuro—. Son pequeñas acumulaciones de energía viva que logran crear una grieta en la Tierra y el Universo. Hasta el 2009 sólo se encontró una en Cardiff, pero luego de la destrucción de ésta por el Agente Jones años más tarde empezaron a aparecer pequeñas brechas en el mundo. Stiles estuvo trabajando en esto durante los últimos siete años, bueno, y también en otras cosas… supongo que al fin pudo ubicar correctamente todas las pequeñas brechas.

—Estas brechas —dijo Lydia, acercándose de tal forma que estaba al lado del hombre lobo rubio viendo la pantalla—: ¿Son peligrosas?

—Sino se tiene cuidado, sí.

(Lo que notó más tarde es que Dover había guardado la hoja en un bolsillo y algo de eso no se sentía bien).

Está bien. Eso no era bueno.

Luego de eso llegaron a la decisión, después de que Dover tuviera una especie de videoconferencia con el Capitán Harkness, una mujer llamada Sarah Jane Smith, el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, el General de Seguridad de las fuerzas aéreas y el Presidente de Estados Unidos (y con quienes al parecer Stiles tenía una buena relación profesional y personal), de que Danny viajaría con Dover atreves de su saltador de espacio y que Isaac, Scott, Boyd y él viajarían en un vuelo comercial hasta Moscú.

Así que ahora ellos se encontraban saliendo del aeropuerto internacional de Moscú, abrigados ridículamente, caminando hasta donde Danny los esperaba parada al lado de un SUV negro.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —preguntó Danny cuando estuvieron en el interior del auto, haciendo un gesto a Dover que se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero, unos lentes oscuros y una gorra ocultando su cabello rubio, que devolvió el saludo suavemente. Fue cuando recordó que en ese momento Dover era buscado por la policía y no pudo evitar pensar sarcásticamente que era lo que faltaba a ésta mierda.

—Ruidoso —respondido Scott y el auto arranco a la vida, comenzado el viaje a saber dónde—. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

Vio como Danny hacia una mueca en el asiento del copiloto.

—Vomite cuando llegamos aquí.

—Oh, no es tan malo —dijo Dover—. Te acostumbras rápidamente a que las células de tu cuerpo se separen a esa velocidad para luego volver a la forma original a la misma velocidad.

Todos en el auto vieron al hombre lobo rubio, que permaneció en silencio por un momento.

—Uh… ¿Dije algo malo? —volteó a ver a Danny por un momento, la esquina de su boca hacía abajo.

—No, nada…

—¿Bueno…?

—Olvídalo —respondió en un suspiro Danny, acomodándose en su asiento. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Ustedes, el siglo XXI, son tan extraños.

Rodó los ojos y regresó su atención a la carretera. Un segundo después volvió a ver al frente.

—¿Y cómo es que consiguieron el auto? —preguntó, consiguiendo un rubor de Danny y un encogimiento de hombros del rubio.

—Lo robe —respondió Dover, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Isaac y Boyd parpadearon a su lado, mientras que Scott se atragantaba con su saliva.

—¡¿Lo robaste?!

—Uh, eso he dicho —volteó a ver el rubio a Scott—. No es que fuera la primera vez que hago esto. En ocasiones recurrimos al robo cuando se nos es muy necesario —dijo, nuevamente sus ojos en la carretera.

—¿Stiles también ha robado? —preguntó Scott, un poco más tranquilo.

Eso claramente le intereso.

—Sí —encogió un hombro Dover—. Teníamos que remplazar la pintura de la Mona Lisa por una réplica en el siglo XVIII y Stiles fue el que hizo el cambio. Aunque no es lo único que hemos hecho y Stiles regularmente es el que planea todo para que Dana y yo lo realicemos.

—¿Cómo es que conociste a Stiles? —preguntó Isaac, inclinándose curiosamente al frente. Dover sonrió, viendo la sonrisa desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Lo intente matar —rió suavemente y por un momento tuvo la tentación de lanzarse sobre el tipo para partirle el cuello—, pero resultó ser que me dejó inconsciente con un Taser modificado para luego quedarse conmigo hasta que desperté. Teníamos la misma misión y decidimos hacer equipo, desde entonces hemos estado trabajando juntos.

—Así que no eres de Torchwood —señaló Boyd.

—Al principio no. Trabajó para la Agencia de Tiempo del siglo LI y termine en la Tierra por algunas misiones. Conocí algunas personas y al final decidí trabajar para UNIT y Torchwood, específicamente con Stiles y Dana…

Guardó silencio y captó el aroma de la preocupación del rubio (que el resto también hizo), Danny envolviendo su mano en la muñeca izquierda, sobre el manipulador, en un gesto que se espera era de comodidad.

Al parecer habían pasado algunas cosas en el tiempo que estos dos estuvieron solos y no sabía exactamente como sentirse al respecto. Decidió no darle mucha importancia. Ya llegaría el memento para eso.

* * *

Danny se encontraba en éste momento más allá del punto de la confusión.

Cuando éste hombre apareció desde lo que vio solamente en películas de ciencia ficción, trayendo consigo una historia y otras revelaciones sorprendentes, supo que todo cambiaria.

Especialmente cuando a éste hombre llamado Dover olía para él como si estuviera en casa, a manada.

—¿Qué te explicó el Capitán Harkness sobre esto? —escuchó a Dover, ambos ocultos en una habitación de motel (conseguida gracias al amigo de Dana), sentado en la cama individual frente al rubio.

—Que tendría que ser tu ancla…con respecto a tus emociones… —respondió lentamente, cerrando sus ojos en concentración—. Todo esto…

—Respira hondo —dijo Dover—. ¿Ves esa luz azul?

—Sí…

—Bien, ese es nuestro vínculo. Concéntrate  en él, ¿vale? Bien, ahora has lo que te diga: Piensa en muros que estén rodeando algo, lo que sea, y mantén el pensamiento hasta que sea algo natural… Concéntrate sólo en eso y desaparece el resto de los sonidos o sensaciones…

—Yo…

—Shhh.

Guardaron silencio y de repente todos los otros ruidos empezaron a pasar a segundo plano.

—Bien… ahí está. Ahora déjame a mí…

—¿Qué… qué es eso?

—Estoy formando un camino entre nuestros muros. Esto permitirá que podamos comunicarnos mentalmente…

—¿Por qué hacemos esto?

—Para que puedas tener privacidad y que no te abrumes tanto con los pensamientos que puedas recibir inconscientemente. No estás entrenado y tu habilidad telepática es algo casi nulo.

—¿Y cómo es que puedo _escuchar_ tus pensamientos?

—Eso es por la intervención del Capitán. Él viene del mismo siglo que yo y lo que hizo fue forzar el vínculo psíquico entre nosotros.

—¿Y esa luz morada y roja al fondo?

Escuchó como Dover tragaba saliva.

—El morado es Dana y el rojo Stiles…

—Oh, yo… —suspiró—. ¿Por qué están tan… pálidos? ¿Dover?

—Lo siento, estaba distraído.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que estamos demasiado lejos entre nosotros. Mientras más cerca se encuentren los involucrados más brillante es esa luz que puedes ver en tu mente…

—¿Ellos pueden sentirte? ¿Ellos pueden sentirme? ¿Eso puede ser peligroso para alguno?

—Ellos pueden sentirme, pero no pueden sentirte y no puedes sentirlos. Primero tendrías que formar un vínculo con ellos para que eso pudiera lograrse. Stiles y Dana han tenido un entrenamiento que les permitió formar su propio vínculo, ajeno al que tienen conmigo cada uno…

—Un vínculo de tres vías.

—Así es —suspiró—. Y sí, puede ser peligroso. Para una pareja de conyugues, cuando uno de ellos muere es muy probable que el otro muera poco después… Bueno, espera y vuelve a concentrarte en los muros… ahora concéntrate en un recuerdo muy preciado para ti y mantenlo de esa forma hasta que puedas formar una puerta… sí, de esa forma…

—Hm.

—Ya está. Terminamos.

Ahora sólo esperaba que pudieran terminar con esto para poder resolver sus dudas lo antes posible. Por muy egocéntrico que sonora, eso era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Una noche de poco descanso y de formar una estrategia, Dover, Danny y él se encontraron caminando por las calles frías de Moscú, el sol apenas iluminando por el horizonte haciendo que el resto de los pobladores despertara de su sueño. Se dirigieron por un callejón, llegando hasta la unión de varios callejones, donde se encontraron con otros dos hombres.

—Comandante Hale —dijo uno de los hombres en un saludo militar.

—Private Harris, Sargento Johnson. ¿Todo listo?

—Todo listo, Comandante.

—Perfecto. A las 1900 nos vemos en el punto A —los dos hombres asintieron, apenas y prestándoles atención, desapareciendo por el lado opuesto. Dover les hizo un gesto para seguir a la izquierda.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó.

—Necesito algunas cosas —respondió Dover, su ojo castaño oculto por un lente de contacto azul. Frunció el ceño. Eso no respondió lo que preguntó.

Después de caminar por lo menos unos diez minutos, llegaron a un barrio bastante pintoresco caminando directamente a un local con una puerta azul y en ventanal mostrando lo que suponía eran antigüedades. Una campanita tintineo sobre la puerta al entrar, encontrándose con un hombre ya en sus sesenta en el otro lado del mostrador limpiando un reloj bastante viejo. El hombre levantó la vista, una expresión seria en sus facciones duras, dejando de lado el reloj y el trapo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, jóvenes? —preguntó, sorprendiéndolo de que le hablara en ingles.

Dover se quitó la gorra que llevaba y extrajo de su abrigo la hoja de papel doblada por la mitad que Danny sacó del cofre, extendiéndolo por la madera vieja del mostrador y dejándola para que el hombre la tomara  Éste alzo una ceja, desdoblando la hoja y alzando la otra ceja hacia ellos. Asintió el hombre, perdiéndose tras unas cortinas por unos minutos antes de regresar con una caja de treinta centímetros de ancho, colocándola suavemente frente a ellos.

—Gracias —dijo Dover. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Bleidd me lo pidió —volteó a verlo—. Es un buen hombre. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, lycans.

—Tenga un buen día, señor —y con un último cabeceo, Dover tomo la caja y los hizo salir del local.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Danny, una mirada penetrante en la caja de cartón.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No. En la nota de Stiles decía que tenía que recoger éste paquete en el local del Sr. Malkovich.

—¿Es humano?

—No.

—Hm.

Poco después regresaron a la habitación en donde Isaac, Scott y Boyd comían inmersos en el silencio. Dover dejo la caja en la cama y de ésta extrajo lo que parecía ser una especie Tablet, viendo como Dover fruncía el ceño, presionando algo para que la pantalla brillara.

—¿Qué es?

—Una especie de, eh, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Desactivador de tecnología? —dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados en la pantalla—. Esto manda ondas electromagnéticas que pueden desactivar cualquier dispositivo, tanto terrestre como no terrestre, en un rango determinado de espacio. Sirve bastante para cuando quieres detener una guerra nuclear, créeme.

—Vaya —silbó Isaac—. ¿Y ese aparato es del futuro?

—No —Dover volteó a ver al otro hombre lobo con una expresión ligeramente confundida—. Stiles lo desarrolló en su primer año trabajando para Torchwood.

—Oh… —expresó Scott lo que todos sentían en ese momento: Asombro.

Dover les sonrió.

—Stiles es mucho más inteligente de lo que les dejo ver.

—No me digas —murmuró entre dientes, causando una suave risa en el hombre lobo rubio.

Empezaba a sentir que en realidad no conocía a Stiles y eso le daba mucho miedo. Pero no era momento para eso. Ahora tenían que prepararse para lo incierto.

_Vamos por ti, Stiles._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Al fin con éste capítulo, Fue un poco difícil, pero lo he logrado, he. El próximo capítulo será el final de la historia, pero no el de la serie. Hay al menos otras dos o tres partes de la serie para que esto termine. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Ianto Jones observó a su joven compañero sentado al lado, la preocupación evidente en su rostro.

—Deja de pensar con tanta fuerza —dijo el joven a su lado con una sonrisa burlona—, terminaras _muerto_ por explotar tu cabeza si sigues intentándolo tan duro.

Resopló, golpeando suavemente al muchacho… no, joven hombre a su lado.

—Bleidd…

—Todo estará bien, Ianto. Te lo aseguró.

Negó con la cabeza, observando a su alrededor el campo lleno de flores en donde se encontraban.

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé —suspiró Bleidd—, pero tiene que suceder de ésta forma. Así lo he visto.

Sus ojos se posaron en la expresión seria del joven y algo en él se rompió, porque ya perdió a demasiadas personas y no quería perderlo también. Pero Bleidd afirma que tiene que ser de ésta manera y en el paso de sus años como inmortal llegó a confiar en aquellos que hacían todo para proteger lo que amaban. Y Bleidd hacia exactamente eso: Proteger a los que amaba, todos aquellos que dejo atrás y los que estaban a su lado.

Suspiró, inclinándose y depositando un casto beso en la frente del joven, alejándose sin una palabra hacia el horizonte, esperando a que realmente no fuera necesario tomar la vida del joven que consideraba un hijo.

Tener los conocimientos del universo tiene un precio, recordó las palabras de Bad Wolf, y Bleidd aceptó hace mucho tiempo atrás cuales eran las consecuencias.

No es el momento. No todavía.

* * *

 

El lugar parecía ser una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de Moscú, ellos ocultos en las sombras de la noche, un pequeño ejército de humanos a su espalda. Fue demasiado de una sorpresa ver todas esas armas y cómo los soldados las manejaban con destreza. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que todos ahí eran conscientes de la naturaleza de Dover y ninguno reacciono ante eso, los rostros siempre en una expresión sería.

—Vamos a proceder. Alerta a mi señal. Cambio.

— _Recibido. Cambio._

Dover hizo un movimiento con su mano en su dirección, empezando a caminar e tal forma que pudieran esconderse en las sombras, pronto ellos siguiendo al hombre lobo del futuro. Pronto llegaron a una de las paredes donde se encontraban los ductos de ventilación que señalaron en los mapas, en donde Boyd con fuerza moderada arrancó la barandilla de la pared que sellaba el ducto. Dover asintió hacia ellos y se introdujo con rapidez, seguido de cerca por Danny hasta que él fue el último en entrar.

Como lo habían previsto, llegaron minutos después al armario de limpieza que conectaba el ducto, todos cayendo al suelo con una suavidad practicada, evitando llamar la atención.

—Estamos dentro. Cambio.

— _Recibido. Cambio._

Dover abrió la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible, buscando cualquier indicio de algún extraterrestre en la proximidad y subiendo el puño para indicarles que lo siguieran, sus espaldas siempre pegadas a la pared.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, un poco extrañado de no encontrarse con algún enemigo, hasta que se encontraron en una intercesión.

—Hay que ir a la izquierda —susurró Dover—. Siento la presencia de Dana en esa dirección.

—¿Y Stiles?

Dover hizo una mueca con la boca, algo que le recordó vagamente al que buscaban.

—No lo siento —volteó a verlos, tensándose lo cual los alerto, por lo que su vista regresó al pasillo derecho, en donde aparecieron un grupo vestidos con una especie de armadura y armas en los brazos, unos cascos por el vidrio oscuro impidiendo que vieran en el interior.

Dover los empujó hasta que se encontraban sus espaldas nuevamente pegadas a la pared, el sonido de los pasos deteniéndose.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Isaac, sus garras ya a la vista.  Dover extrajo un arma desde la funda de su pierna, viéndolos por un momento formando un plan.

—Ustedes tres —señaló a Isaac, Scott y Boyd—. Vayan por Dana y sáquenla de aquí no más la tengan. No estoy seguro como estará, pero no me confió en que no le hayan hecho daño. El resto viene conmigo.

Frunció el ceño ante la orden, algo irritado, y luego asintió a sus betas, aceptando el arma que se le entregaba. Dover saltó, disparando por el pasillo derecho, dando la oportunidad para que sus betas corrieran por el contrario, siguiendo las instrucciones que se les fue dada. Danny se vio por un momento desconcertado, por lo que con el entrenamiento que se le dio brevemente en la tarde comenzó a disparar el arma que dejaba aturdido a los que recibían el rayo. Uno de esos rayos lo golpeó, desequilibrándolo por un momento y haciendo una mueca ante el dolor, dejando caer el arma al suelo. Pero pronto, con un movimiento que apenas captó, Dover derribó al que le disparó con un gancho derecho, enviándolo volando unos metros hasta caer al suelo. Entonces otro de esos extraterrestres gritó en un lenguaje extraño, alzando su arma junto con los que aún quedaban de pie, disparando a ellos. Danny corrió hacia los soldados, haciendo todo lo posible para esquivar los proyectiles, acercándose hasta donde Dover se encontraba en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, derribando al que iba por la espalda del rubio.

Saltó hacia los tres que se mantenían disparándole, sus colmillos saliendo en un rugido y sus garras destrozando lo que tenía al alcance. Uno de los extraterrestres protesto cuando cayó metros lejos de su posición, dándole la oportunidad para desarmar a los otros dos y usar a uno de ellos para estrellarlo contra su compañero.

—Vamos —volteó a ver a Dover, quien ya corría por el pasillo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Danny cuando se encontraron con unas escaleras.

—Ellos sabían que vendríamos.

—Una trampa —declaró. Dover asintió con el ceño fruncido y pronto se encontraron frente a una puerta de acero.

Con un gesto de la mano, Danny y él pegaron sus espaldas a la pared mientras Dover se acercaba para abrirla y, como habían esperado, no más abrirla fueron recibidos por disparos. Dover pegó su espalda a la pared tras la puerta, devolviendo los tiros  lo mejor que podía. Hizo un gesto a su beta para que lo siguiera, transformándose parcialmente para saltar en el segundo que se detuvieron los disparos y derribando la mayor cantidad de cuerpos que pudo, Danny cubriendo su espalda. Un rayo rozó su mejilla derecha, estrellándose en el extraterrestre que apuntaba a él. Volteó hacia e rubio, alzando una ceja solamente consiguiendo una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

—Stiles me mataría si permito que te pase algo —se  encogió de hombros el rubio,, caminando hasta un cuerpo para tomar el arma al lado.

Aparto los ojos, decidido a analizar su entorno y encontró que sólo había maquinaria vieja en el lugar. Frunció el ceño, regresando su atención al rubio para encontrarlo en una de las paredes frente a un pantalla incrustada.

—¿Y bien? —se acercó, las manos del rubio moviéndose en el teclado de su muñequera frente a la pantalla.

—Es un teletransportador —señaló con un dedo sobre ellos, por lo que siguió hasta ver una especie de láser—. Primitivo pero funcional.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Iremos en las coordenadas que están programadas-

—¿Qué? Pero…

—No hay otra opción, Danny. Recuerda que la misión también es detener la invasión —dijo, una mano en su oreja derecha para activar el comunicador—. Hemos encontrado un teletransportador con coordenadas programadas. Lahey, McCall y Boyd saldrán de la fábrica con Herrera. Necesitará atención médica. Cambio.

— _Recibido. ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones? Cambio._

—Mantengan el perímetro e informen a la base central. Cambio.

— _Entendido. Cambio._

Dover los vio antes de que asintieran y momentos después el rubio movía sus manos sobre la pantalla y un rayo los envolvió. Las películas de ciencia ficción mentían, porque la teletransportación era demasiado horrible.

—Derek —escuchó a su beta desde su posición en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento y haciendo todo lo posible para no perder lo que tenía en el estómago.

Vagamente registro la temperatura bajo cero que los recibió.

—No mentías —murmuró, consiguiendo un suave resoplido desde su lado. Danny lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y vio con fascinación su alrededor, absorbiendo la tecnología con una sensación abrumadora. Como hombre lobo siempre pensó que lo vio todo, pero resulta ser que lo que vivió era tan sólo una pequeña gota en el inmenso mar y eso asustaba de tantas formas.

Él iba a golpear a Stiles cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Y luego lo besaría.

De repente una puerta apareció a su izquierda y los tres se tensaron cuando ésta se abrió lentamente, dándoles la bienvenida. Dover dio un paso en la dirección, siendo detenido por la mano de Danny en su brazo, una mirada feroz en los castaños ojos de su beta. El rubio sonrió y, con un suave movimiento para desestimar la preocupación, siguió al interior con ellos en la espalda.

—Oh, pequeños lobos —escuchó al entrar a la habitación oscura, siendo cegados por un momento por las intensas luces blancas en su dirección, dejando sombras apenas visibles en el lugar—, ¡Que grata es su visita!

Pasos resonaron en el espacio y de entre la luz apareció una figura vestida como las que los atacaron en la fábrica, pero ésta figura humanoide no tenía el casco polarizado, dejándoles ver el rostro de su oponente. Grandes colmillos lo saludaron con una sonrisa y pequeños ojos se encontraban en la parte superior en una cabeza que le recordaba a la de una serpiente, notando pequeñas escamas verdosas azuladas en todo ese rostro.

—Me tomo un tiempo, ¿sabes? —dijo Dover a su lado—, pero al final recordé quienes eran: Ice Draig. Lo cual es sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que su raza fue destruida cuando el sol de su galaxia se expandió hasta que devoró su planeta frío.

El extraterrestre sonrió, notando como las pupilas alargadas los observaba uno a uno.

—Hale, Hale, Hale —negó con la cabeza, claramente divertido, mientras hacía un movimiento con la cabeza que le recordó el tiempo en que Jackson era el Kamina—. Y pensar que alguna vez fueron el imperio más poderoso de lycans en el universo…

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —cortó Dover, su cuerpo tensó y su ojo castaño ahora rojo. El extraterrestre estiro los labios (o al menos eso creía) hasta que dejó a la vista cada uno de sus afilados dientes.

—El pequeño lobito es muy testarudo, ¿no crees? —estiró su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que la luz disminuyera hasta que sólo iluminara un cuerpo metros apartado de ellos.

Observó, con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, a Stiles colgando de sus brazos del techo, su ropa desgarrada y sangre seca en todos lados. Gruño, porque no pudo evitarlo, porque era la primera vez que veía a Stiles en _diez putos años_ , porque el adolescente que conoció era un hombre roto a merced de unos bastardo, porque era demasiado doloroso verlo tan vulnerable, porque Dover gimió de una forma tan lastimera que le partió el corazón, porque su vida estaba siendo arrancada de sus manos.

La macabra risa del extraterrestre se hizo eco.

—Estuve investigando a la raza humana por un largo tiempo, ¿sabes? Y descubrí su peculiar forma para extraer información —se movió hasta llegar a donde estaba colgado Stiles, rodeándolo sin tocar el cuerpo—. Fue entretenido ver como se mordía la lengua para no gritar.

Entonces se lanzó hacía el extraterrestre, su forma beta a la superficie, golpeando al cuerpo en armadura. Alguien grito, pero el sonido fue ignorado, todos sus sentidos enfocados en el extraterrestre frente a él apenas de pie. Gruñó, esquivando a base de instinto los proyectiles en su dirección, corriendo hasta llegar al Ice Draig y usar sus garras para _destruir_ lo que tenía enfrente. No podía pensar con claridad  y no importaba. Tomo del cuello al extraterrestre, usando la parte media de su cuerpo para impulsarse y lanzarlo contra la pared, una fascinación morbosa expandiéndose en sus terminaciones nerviosas al ver como atravesaba la pared.

A su alrededor todo quedo en repentino silencio y con grandes inhalaciones logro concentrarse de nuevo.

—Derek…

Su cabeza se volvió como un resorte en la voz raposa y grave, sus ojos dilatados al toparse con los miel que había estado esperando durante demasiado tiempo. Antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que su cuerpo hacía, él trotaba con rapidez hasta donde Stiles colgaba, extendiendo su mano para ser detenida por otra.

—No, espera —escuchó a Dover e hizo todo lo posible para no gruñir al rubio, empezando a ser consiente de todo a su alrededor—. Hay un escudo a su alrededor, déjame eliminarlo primero, ¿vale?

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los miel.

Dover extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos la Tablet (¿cómo diablos la guardo ahí?) y con facilidad se desplazó en la pantalla, pronto haciendo que una barrera azul fuera visible para luego desaparecer con la misma rapidez. Danny se acercó, ayudándolo con las cadenas.

—Stiles… —susurró cuando éste se encontró en sus brazos, él arrodillado para permitir que el humano descansara sus músculos. Los ojos miel lo vieron con cansancio y una sabiduría que lo abrumo, cicatrices marcando sus mejillas que eran cubiertas por una barba de días, un extraño atractivo a pesar de la situación.

Stiles sonrió.

—Es bueno verte, lobo-amargo.

Y el caos volvió a envolver la realidad.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! El último capítulo, he. Como dije anteriormente: habrá otras dos partes de ésta serie, que la verdad me está encantando escribir. Sé que no tendrá mucho sentido éste capítulo, pero se explicara en la siguiente historia. Y sí, habrá un final feliz. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Soldados empezaron a entrar de todas partes, el caos por voces haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte, y pronto se encontraban rodeados, armas apuntando a ellos. Dover y Danny se colocaron frente a ellos, sus posturas tensas para el ataque, mientras él ayudaba a Stiles a ponerse en pie, un brazo sobre sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio.

—Hay que ir a la plataforma de navegación… —susurró Stiles, su brazo izquierdo envuelto protectoramente en su abdomen. Dover, frente a ellos, asintió, pronto derribando a los extraterrestres con su cuerpo.

Los disparos empezaron y Danny comenzó a golpear a  los de la derecha, dejándole libre paso para ir a la puerta con Stiles arrastra.

—Umg.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó, viendo de reojo a Stiles, caminando lo más rápido que podía, confiado que los otros dos los alcanzarían.

—Sí… sólo unas costillas rotas, nada nuevo… —dijo con su característico tono sarcástico—. A la derecha.

Asintió.

—¿Para que necesitas ir ahí?

—Para destruir toda la flota —respondió, haciendo un gesto para que lo dejara descansar contra la pared.

Eso…

— _¿Qué?_

Stiles volteó a verlo con una expresión cansada y aburrida, pero más allá de eso noto la tristeza.

—Sólo… —negó con la cabeza el de ojos miel.

—¡Chicos! —Danny exclamó tras ellos, por lo que volteó y vio como Danny y Dover corrían, el rubio directamente hacia Stiles.

—Stiles —susurró Dover, abrazando al humano y enterrando su rostro en el hombro, gesto que Stiles imitó haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos.

—¿Dana?

—Ella está bien.

—Eso es bueno —vio cómo se separaban, el rubio manteniendo un agarre firma en la cintura del humano mientras buscaba todas las heridas con sus ojos, el castaño nuevamente rojo—. ¿La Tablet?

—Aquí —dio un paso atrás Dover, extrayendo del bolsillo la pantalla y entregándosela a Stiles.

—Bien, gracias —subió la vista y los vio, Danny a su lado un poco tensó—. Hola, Danny.

—Stiles.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —preguntó, queriendo desviar toda la tensión por un momento, ya que sabía que él y Danny estaban irradiando demasiadas emociones negativas.

—Vayan a los propulsores… ¿Trajiste las bombas?

—Sí.

—Bien. Yo iré a la plataforma de navegación para iniciar la autodestrucción de la flota.

—Iré contigo —dio un paso en su dirección.

Stiles lo vio y asintió lentamente, luego volteando a ver a Dover, sus ojos siempre en los otros y noto que ellos tenían una conversación en el momento en que el rubio asintió con vacilación y Stiles sonrió suavemente. Dover se inclinó, depositando un casto beso en los otros labios y nuevamente asintiendo.

—Vamos —dijo Dover, haciendo un gesto para que fueran en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraban.

—¿Qué? —musitó Danny, viendo entre Stiles y Dover. El rubio se acercó a su beta, tomándolo de la muñeca para empezar el camino.

Sostuvo la mirada de Stiles por un largo minuto, escuchando el trote lejano que le indicaba que se alejaban los otros dos lobos.

—Vamos, lobo-amargo, hay que salvar a la humanidad —dijo, media vuelta y caminando por el pasillo, los ojos siempre en la pantalla entre sus manos. Él siempre un paso atrás, no perdiéndolo de vista.

Demasiadas preguntas flotando en el espacio.

Se detuvieron, Stiles haciendo un gesto para que se acercara a la pared y luego señalando para luego formar un puño. Asintió y pronto él se encontró saltando con un rugido en la habitación que Stiles hizo que apareciera la puerta, derribando a todos a su paso. Stiles se adentró y corrió lo mejor que pudo hasta lo que parecía ser la maquina principal, sus dedos moviéndose con agilidad por toda la superficie. Siguió derribando a los que se encontraban en la habitación, haciendo todo lo posible para esquivar los proyectiles, distraído cuando uno de ellos se acercó hasta donde Stiles se encontraba sólo notándolo cuando vio como el extraterrestre caía muerto al lado del humano, que siguió con rapidez en la digitación. Gruñó y el último cayó al suelo, haciendo su paso en dirección al humano.

Todo el lugar era increíble, no otra palabra poder describir su alrededor. ¿Cuántas de estas naves vio Stiles a través de los años? ¿Cuántos planetas visito? ¿Cuántas especies conoció? El pensamiento era abrumador.

—Vienen para acá….

—¿Qué?

—Mierda, creí que se tardarían un poco —Stiles frotó su frente con su palma, presionando algo en la Tablet—. Dover, tiene que salir de aquí…

— _Stiles…_

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de Derek.

— _Correcto._

Frunció el ceño, dirigiendo sus ojos a la figura del otro hombre que se encorvaba sobre el tablero.

—Ya está —musitó, su atención brevemente alejada cuando escuchó el trote hacia donde se encontraban.

Eso no era bueno.

—Bien. Hay que salir de aquí —espetó, volteándose a la puerta abierta.

El silencio fue lo único que le respondió.

—¿Stiles? —susurró, viendo sobre su hombro para toparse con la expresión sombría del humano, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba.

—Cuida de Dover y Dana, ¿sí? Y también de mi padre. Especialmente de él….

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué diablos?

En el fondo escuchó como gritaban.

Stiles le sonrió con cariño, pero se miraba… _mal_ en su rostro serio, inclinándose y besándolo suavemente, con demasiada ternura, en la mejilla.

—Fue un honor conocerte, Derek Hale.

—Stiles —volteó con rapidez, su brazo extendiéndose para tomar el otro brazo, porque no había forma que lo dejaría ahora que lo encontró, y fue cuando lo sintió, su cuerpo desplazándose como lo hizo cuando entró en la nave con Dover y Danny hace tan sólo una hora.

Lo que sintió después fue caer en sus rodillas y manos en tierra, los sonidos asaltándolo al segundo después, el frió del viento golpeando con brutalidad su piel.

—¡Derek! —gritó Scott, alzó la vista y lo vio corriendo hacia él, Boyd siguiéndolo con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Fue cuando notó que en la otro dirección corría Danny hacia él, Dover viendo el cielo oscuro de pie entre otro montón de soldados.

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —preguntó su beta, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, sus ojos castaños buscando con frenesí a su alrededor.

Negó y alzó su cabeza, viendo el inició de lo que parecía fuegos artificiales a lo lejos en el cielo, sus betas haciendo lo mismo, la realización presente en sus rostros.

Desvió la vista, su corazón cada vez más rápido, hasta que cayó en los soldados de UNIT, todos ellos con los hombros cuadrados y el saludo militar característico mientras veían las explosiones. Despidiéndose de un compañero.

Dover cayó de rodillas, los sollozos haciéndose cada vez más altos, y un grito femenino se hizo eco entre todos ellos.

Lo último que vio fue como los labios de Stiles se movían formando unas palabras que no pudo escuchar, su dedo listo para hacer presión en la Tablet, y el sonido de disparos resonando en el lugar.


End file.
